


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by hirusen



Series: Spending The Holidays With Anti And Dark [1]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anti Gets Very Lonely During The Holidays, Begging, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Clothed Sex, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drinking & Talking, Enemies to Friends, Facials, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Holidays, Kissing, Language, Light Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Masochism, Neck Kissing, Power Exchange, Rough Sex, Spending Time Together, Television Watching, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: With everyone away with their families and loved ones, Anti's left alone for the holidays. Or...maybe not?





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> So! Be expecting me to be cranking out stories like this for the rest of December! And look forward to the next one, since that one's about Dark!

Anti released a slow breath as he laid in his bed, one arm folded behind his head, the other resting on his stomach. He was alone tonight, Sean and Signe having left for the night to spend time with Jack's family. He was glad that he got to see Signe, since she doesn't get to actually come to Sean's home too often, the duo usually talking over the phone or Skype. He sighed again, forcing himself to sit up, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed. He really wanted to spend some more time with his creator and his girlfriend before they left, since there wasn't anywhere else he could go; it's not that he was bound to the house or anything, it's just that Jack's other egos already had plans set in place.

He ran through who was staying with who: Grayson--more commonly know as Jackieboy Man--was staying with Marvin, Sean was with Signe (obviously), and Chase was trying to get his ex-wife, Stacy, to let him have his kids Christmas day, staying with Dr. Schneeplestein in the meantime. Which left him...alone. "I could call Dark... No, he's busy helping the others get last minute gifts..." He and Darkiplier have become fast friends ever since they officially met (ever time single time Mark or Sean met up, they both chose to stay away, not wanting to cause a gap in their friendship), and they've talked to each other on the phone pretty regularly. But Anti knew that Dark was trying to make this year special for his family, and didn't want to bug him too much.

The house felt emptier than usual. Heaving another breath, Anti decided that he wanted a snack, maybe watch some TV to ease the lonely feeling eating at his gut. Only...there was sounds coming from downstairs.  _The hell?_ There should be no one else in Jack's home; did they forget to turn off the TV? Or leave it on for him? He's told Jack that he tends to get lonely around the holiday season, so maybe he did that for him? Shaking his head, Anti made his way downstairs, turning the corner and...

"Henrik? What are you doing here?" The doctor turned his head, a surprised look in his eyes. "Vhat's it matter to you?" "I thought Chase was staying with you. You know the holidays are a sore point for him." Brody wasn't too fond of the holidays now, considering that he has to ask that harpy of a woman to see his children during them, and Henrik knew that; the two were best friends after all. "Oh, zat? Chase  **is** in my house, but with his daughters." Anti hummed. He figured this conversation was going to be short, but not this short. "...Want a beer?" Anti offered, wanting one himself now, and the doctor nodded his head.

Fetching two beers from the fridge--Anti forgoing his snack--he walked back into the main room and took a huge chance. He sat down next to Henrik. "The hell are--" "Just...entertain me for a minute, doc." The other man still had his eyes on Anti as he scooted a bit closer, until they could feel the heat from each other's body, and handed him his beer. "...Thanks." Anti hummed again, cracking open his own and taking a swig. They watched the medical drama playing for a little bit before Schneeplestein glanced over to Anti. Strangely, he looked calmer while he was next to him, and what was even stranger was that Henrik kinda...liked that he was calm around him.

"...You better not be trying to manipulate me, Anti." "If I was going to do that, I would have done it sooner." He clipped, his eyes locking with Henrik's for a moment before he pulled them away. The doctor, for the fucking life of him, couldn't understand why Anti seemed shy all of a sudden. He was Sean's inner demon, a monster that wanted to manipulate or destroy them all, a bloodthirsty creature who was eager to kill; to see him flustered like this is so bizarre. Anti felt the emotions trickling in from Henrik and understood them; I mean, he's not wrong, he shouldn't be trusted, but...

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Henrik." Named man jumped a little, not expecting the other to speak. "And vhy's zat?" "Heh, you'd actually believe that a  _demon_ gets lonely?" "...And what if I do?" Anti snapped his head to the man. "...You're kidding, right?" "Anti," Henrik began with a sigh, "you might not be human, but you still feel emotions; you'll still **get** lonely if you can feel vhat's it's like to  be lonely." Something about what he just said smacked Schneeplestein in the face. "...You're lonely right now, aren't you?" Anti looked away.

"Does Sean..?" "Yes, I've told him, and he wanted to stay home tonight, but I told him not to change his plans with his family so suddenly. Especially since Signe came out to spend the holidays with him." The distant sorrow in Anti's voice unsettled Henrik. "...Vas zat why you were surprised to see me?" The demon nodded his head. There was a tense moment of silence before an odd air of understanding wrapped around them. Anti whipped his head to face the doctor when he coiled his arm around his shoulders. "Henrik?" "I...understand how you feel, Anti." The other raised a brow; he knew every little detail of the other ego's lives, but this surprised him. "Don't get me vrong, I'm perfectly content with my life and vork, but...seeing Chase with his children; seeing zat warmth of a father towards his kids, it...it's a little hard for me to see."

Anti instantly knew why. "...You did what you could, Henrik. You're an amazing doctor and surgeon, but sadly, you can't save everyone." Henrik as only failed to save a life 5 times: two women, a teenage boy, a 6 year old girl, and a father. The last one was when he swore that he would never lose another patient during surgery again; that man was a single father of 3, two girls and a son. The kids didn't have any family to call their own, since their father had been disowned and their mother was no longer in the picture, having divorced him and moved to a different country. Henrik...did what he could to comfort the children after he was forced to give them the news.

"Doesn't stop me from feeling empty some nights..." Anti gave him a weak smile, wrapping his own arm around Dr. Schneeplestein's shoulders, and tugging him closer. "...You know you can talk to me if you feel that way." Henrik seemed stunned by his words. "Who do you think helps keep Chase from attempting suicide again? Who do you think supports Grayson when he feels like everything he's done means nothing? Who do you think helps Marvin when his magic starts to get out of control? Who do you think helps keep Sean's nightmares away? I know I seem like the bad guy, and I am, but that doesn't mean that I'm a bad guy." Henrik was floored. Anti...he was right. After they all had been introduced to Anti, only Sean had total trust in him, but Schneeplestein realizes now that everyone expect him trusts Anti.

"I care about you guys, all of you. And who you've seen in Jack's videos or when we've just been passing by is only the mere surface of who I really am." "You care for all of us? Really? And vhy us?" "Because none of you haven't tried to push me out of your lives." Henrik felt like he had been slapped again. Anti was holding his eyes and he saw just how true the words he was speaking were; he saw just how much that simple act of keeping him in their lives meant to him. "Signe...She's slowly gotten use to me, and I like her. I've always loved Sean since the day he created me. Chase, bless that man, is just a sweetheart when he starts to talk about his kids and what he wants to do with them. Marvin's a surprisingly good teacher, helping me gain better control over my powers; he also gave me new ones too, and while not totally happy with that, he's certainly not trying to take them away from me either. Grayson, that little ball of sunshine, just loves helping people and he listens to me when I tell him to be careful or how he should change how he does his training to keep his body in shape. And..." Anti turned his body away from Henrik a little, his cheeks showing a small amount of pink on them.

"Vhat about me?" Henrik coaxed gently, not wanting to push what little friendship they seem to be building off the edge. "You...are a wonderful man. Being kind and gentle with new patients, attentively listening to their concerns, reassuring them that things will turn out better when the news isn't good. Always so focused on the people you help every single day, enjoying their company and the company of your colleagues; taking the lead in sudden cases of emergency, calmly directing your co-workers on what to do or where to go. Henrik, I...I like you...a lot..." He glanced to the man from under his lashes, and Schneeplestein held his breath at the look of fear in his eyes; Anti was scared that Henrik would turn him away, or reject his feelings, and truthfully...

"...I like you too, Anti." The demon looked stunned by the doctor's words. "But, I can see you have deeper feelings zan zat towards me." Anti didn't say a word. "...Come here." Henrik hushed as he tenderly pulled on Anti's arm, guiding him to straddle his lap. "Henrik?" Anti wasn't flustered at all by being in another man's lap, but he was confused on the doctor's action; he had been hoping that he could get the man drunk so he could have just a single night to call Henrik his, no matter how far he wanted to take it. The man said nothing, just kept his eyes on Anti as he slowly traced his hands up and down his sides, his body radiating calm. Anti, strangely getting nervous by the good doctor's actions, cautiously wrap his arms around his neck, settling further into his lap; Schneeplestein smiled to him with warmth, his eyes showing that he was okay with whatever Anti wanted to do.

"Even though you'll still remember this?" Anti asked, genuinely concerned. While he wasn't opposed to this, he didn't want Henrik to regret whatever was about to happen if they went through with it. "Yes. While my level of affection isn't the same as yours right now, I don't doubt that will change as we get to know each other better." "So this is...what? Friends with benefits?" Anti needed to have a grasp of what this change in their relationship was before he tried anything; if it wasn't what he thinks it is and does something on that level, he'll most likely destroy what little trust he's made with Schneeplestein. "For now." The demon smiled to him then, combing his fingers through his light green hair.

He leaned forward and connected their lips, moving slow to indicate that Henrik still had the lead right now. Sliding his hand up Anti's back, Henrik pushed Antisepticeye's body closer to his own, deepening the kiss as he did. Anti whimpered softly as Henrik gently bit his lower lip, sucking on it tenderly before he pulled away, dipping his head lower. "Henrik..!" He spoke breathless as he lapped at the blood leaking from his neck. "Oh, fuck..." He tilted his head back to give him better access to his throat, his hands gripping the doctor's shoulders as he whimpered. "This feel good?" "Mm-hm. Oh shite..." A small bit of his natural accent trickled into his voice, and Henrik purred at the sound of it; Anti and Chase were the only ones who could keep the Irish accent out of their voice, so it was a delight to hear it.

Henrik pressed wet kisses to Anti's slashed throat, drawing out some blood as he sucked on the injury lightly. "Oh, yeah. More, please." Anti softly spoke, his cheeks a dark pink now. Henrik carefully dipped the tip of his tongue into Anti's open neck and the being moaned in response. "Fuck yes! Oh, please, doc, more. I want to feel more." He begged, one of his hands buried into Henrik's hair as he lapped at his wound again. "Do you feel any pain when I do this?" The other shook his head. "There's no pain--and I like pain, so I wouldn't lie about it--so you can be a little rougher if you want." "Why?" "Trying to figure out if I'm getting of on the pain or the fact that you're basically drinking my blood?" That knowing look in the medical professional's eyes told him everything he needed to know as he went back to sucking on his neck. Anti felt as his pants were opened up and moaned as a slightly calloused hand wrapped around the base of his cock.

"You don't wear underwear?" "I wasn't expecting to be entertaining company." Henrik laughed at the snark coming from the demon, slowly stroking his hand against the shaft of his cock, enjoying how he whimpered at the sensation. "Shit, do I taste that good?" "Do you mean your skin or your blood? Because the answer to both is yes." Anti was full on blushing now. "I--shit--didn't peg you as someone--ohh, yes--who was into bloodplay...fuck!" Henrik smirked into his heated skin. "Well, now you know we have something in common." Well it made some sense, Anti guessed, that this would be a fetish of the good doctor; he has to deal with blood for a good chunk of his day, and besides, no matter who you were, you have to admit that on some level blood was pretty.

Anti folded over himself as Henrik sped up his hand, rolling his wrist around when his palm was on the head of Anti's member. "No, no, wait!" Henrik's hand pause (making Anti moan again, because he did like himself some orgasm denial), the man pulling back a little to look in his eyes. "I don't want to come from your hand." "Zen how?" Anti licked his lips and Henrik felt the air around him change; despite his heavy panting and flustered face, that animal look in his eyes gave him power again. "I want to come from the  **taste** of you on my tongue." Schneeplestein groaned at the demon's words along with the fact that he was rolling his hips down in his lap, grinding against his half-hard penis. "Then you're gonna come from the taste of me alone, Anti." The demon growled at that, which had Henrik lost. "No, not 'Anti'. Not...when I'm being submissive." "Then what?" "When I give you control, you own me in that moment; tell me that I'm yours and yours alone." Anti spoke as he crawled out of the doctor's lap, settling between his spread legs. Henrik smirked, reaching up and pulling hard on Anti's hair, leaning down to mouth at his neck again.

"Alright, fuck toy, if that's how you want it. But if you touch yourself when you suck on my cock, I'm going to punish you. Understand?" Oh the moans leaving Anti as he spoke that. "Yes, Sir. I understand." Anti stated as he reached for the zipper of Henrik's pants, but got his hands slapped away; he watched intently as Henrik fished out his now fully erect cock, presenting it to Anti before he let him take over. Anti dipped his tongue between the glands of Henrik's cock, hearing the way his breath hitched at the sensation. "Anti, there was something else you wanted to call me by. What was it?" "Daddy. But, if I did that, then I'd be calling everyone I've done this with my daddy." Henrik chuckled between gasps, his hands getting lost in Anti's dark green locks, his head falling back. "Nothing wrong with that. But, why 'daddy'?" "I don't got issues, but I blame Darkiplier for it." Henrik chuckled again, clearly understanding why he has such a heavy daddy kink. "You can call me that, Anti. I won't mind."

Anti purred against his thigh. "Thank you, Daddy. Do you like when I suck your cock like this, Daddy?" He questioned before going back to his treat, sucking on the head lightly before swallowing all of Henrik's member. "Oh, fuck! Yes, I like it when you suck my cock like that." Anti heard that he didn't call him 'fuck toy', so he knew that the demon was in control now. Anti was purring softly around his dick and it was driving Henrik up several walls. "Fuck, I love it when you do that. Feels so fucking good. OH! Fuck, mm..." He groaned as Anti swirled his tongue solely around the head of his member, electing moans and whimpers from him. "Fuck, you taste so good, Daddy. I love that you're accent's gone too; you sound so sexy like this." "What? You don't like my accent?" Anti pulled off, shaking his head before he kissed the tip of Henrik's cock. "I do. You always sound sexy when you talk, but when it's gone, everything you say stands out even more." He smiled into his thigh again, his eyes locked onto the doctor's.

"It's certainly a good way to get my attention." He winked, going back to getting Henrik off. Anti was going even faster than he was before, sucking a little harder and Schneeplestein felt as that tight heat started to coil in the pit of his stomach. "Shit, I'm close." Anti groaned in response, seeing as Henrik's hold on his hair suddenly got rougher, pleasure rushing down his spine at the sudden spark of pain. "Shit...oh, fuck, shit, Anti! I-I'm so...fuck, I can't! I'm gonna...I'm...!  **Shit**!" He yelled as his head snapped back, coming hard. Henrik made a noise of confusion when he felt soft skin moving up and down his cock and glanced down, a little mewl leaving him at the sight he found: Anti's face streaked with his cum, his mouth open, tongue out, and desire in his eyes.

Schneeplestein, after managing to collect half of his mind, glanced down and saw that Anti hadn't come yet. "Well, well. Did you not get enough of me yet?" Anti licked up whatever of the doctor's seed his tongue could reach, swallowing what he collected. "What's with that question?" Henrik shrugged. "You said that you wanted to come from the taste of me on your tongue; so what's with that throbbing cock of yours? Was I not enough for your desires? Or is there something else you want me to do with that purple head of your dick?" Anti whimpered softly at the tone Henrik was using; total dominance and control in his body now that he was off of the high from his release.

"I-I...well, you said that I couldn't touch myself when I sucked on your cock..." "Oh? Does my toy like to touch himself when he sucks cock?" Anti whined heatedly, hungry lust in his mis-matched eyes. "You fucking dirty cock slut. Bet you'd just keep sucking my cock until you finally did come, getting off on how I taste deep in your throat, my scent burned into your memory. Maybe I should just fuck that pretty mouth of yours? You'd like that wouldn't you, fuck toy? You'd like as I made you choke on my cock until you came." Anti moaned, loving the mere idea of getting face-fucked by Schneeplestein. "Perhaps another night. For now, take off your pants." Doing as he was ordered, Anti felt his heartbeat get faster; what the hell was Henrik planning to do?

He got his answer when he was yanked back onto the couch, forced onto his back, his legs spread to cradle the other man's body in the empty space they created. Henrik dug into his pants pocket before he pushed them down to rest mid-thigh, undoing his button-up shirt and tossing it off his body. His hands reached up before he could stop himself, Anti in awe by how toned the doctor was; even though all the egos were based off of Jack and his body, it didn't stop them from changing how it looked when they worked out. "You like Daddy's body?" Anti mewled at the question, wanting to touch him more, but Henrik was forcing his wrists back onto the sofa. "Don't you move them yet; you can touch me in a minute, you stupid little bitch, but not now."

Wow. He did not expect Anti to moan like that. "Heh, what? Does the slut like to be called what he is? A stupid, dirty fucking whore who wants to be used like the soiled fuck toy that he is?" Anti loudly whined, squirming under the doctor as he forced himself to keep his arms in place. "Daddy please! Please fuck your toy..." Henrik smiled down to him, cupping his cheek lovingly. "That's a good boy. You beg for my cock like the good slut you are, because you know that you're mine." He whined, nodding his head, so eager to have Henrik's cock inside of him. Opening the little packet of lube, Henrik coated his throbbing member evenly, smearing what was left over onto Anti's hole. With a snap of his hips, Anti's back arched, a gasp leaving him as he enjoyed the burning sensation of being forced open. Henrik didn't even give him a moment to try and gather his thoughts, bucking into Anti hard and fast.

In an instant, Anti's nails dug into the flesh of his back, scratching lines into his skin as moans and groans left his throat, Henrik nuzzling his face against the demon's shoulder. He kissed his skin several times before he sunk his teeth into the delicate skin, breaking the skin and hearing as Anti happily mewled. "You like that, you fucking bitch?" Henrik growled, straightening up and pressing his hand onto Anti's throat, seeing as his eyes went wider with desire. He squeezed his hand, lowering his body so he was only inches above the man under him as he asked, "You like when I choke you?" Anti, unable to verbally answer, nodded his head, scraping his nails against Schneep's sides. After counting out a minute in his head, the doctor released his hold and was delighted by the ecstatic noise coming from Anti when he did. Sean's inner demon reached for the hand that was on his neck and snaked his fingers around his wrist, drawing it down to his face as he licked the blood off.

"You filthy cock slut. Just can't get enough of me, even though I'm fucking your tight little cunt?" Henrik emphasized his comment with a harsh buck into Anti's entrance, granting him with a high whine. Henrik grabbed the hem of Anti's shirt and yanked it up, exposing his chest. Anti expected Henrik to do something with the newly shown flesh, but he didn't, still fucking him roughly as he pressed more kisses and bites into his neck and shoulders. "Shit! Daddy, I'm gonna come..!" "Yeah? My dirty little whore's gonna come?" He hummed, his hands holding onto Henrik's shoulders for dear life; the doctor responded by speeding up, angling his thrusts a little more until, " **FUCK**! Oh, fuck, there! Keep fucking me there, Daddy, I wanna come like this!" "Like what, slut?" "I wanna come from you fucking my pussy's sweet spot while you choke me, Daddy! Please, please! I wanna come like that, please!"

"Oh? Is that how you want to come? And what if Daddy doesn't want you to come?" Anti whimpered at the question. "Please, Daddy, please? I know I haven't always been a good fuck toy, but I've been good tonight! Can I please come tonight? Please?!" Henrik grinned wickedly, and Anti couldn't get a read of what he might have been thinking, which only made him whine more. "And what do I get if I let you come tonight, whore?" "You can fuck me anytime when you need to at work! Or, or when you come here! Please, Daddy, please let me come!" He almost sounded like he was crying.

Henrik leaned down and tenderly kissed Anti. "Alright, toy, you can come tonight." "Thank you!" Schneeplestein held Anti's eyes as he pounded into him as hard and fast as he could, listening as his moans got louder and more frequent. "Daddy! Daddy, I'm gonna come! I'm gonna...I'm...I'm...Shit, Daddy, I'm coming..! I'm... ** _fuck_**!!" Just before he climaxed, Henrik slammed his hand back onto Anti's throat, constricting his airflow for a moment before releasing his grasp right as the demon came. Anti's never felt this level of bliss before, not even sure what else he had screamed as his whole body spasmed, eyes rolling into the back of his head as his mouth fell open, hands clinging onto Henrik's body to try and anchor himself in the storm of pleasure he was lost in.

The doctor's warm hands slid onto his back, carefully lowering his body back onto the sofa as he slowly pulled out, checking for any signs of tearing of his fragile skin. He got off the couch for a moment, pausing to settle Anti when he whined, and headed towards the kitchen; he got a hand towel damp and hurried back to the demon, cleaning himself off first before wiping away the ropes of white off Anti's chest, cleaning the dried semen off his face as well. Anti made a sound of confusion when Henrik started to clean out his hole, but he understood why a second later when some of his seed leaked down his ass. "Shit...that...was really fucking good!" Anti said with a chuckle, hoisting himself up, sitting cross-legged on the sofa. "I'm glad. It's...honestly been quite a while since I last had sex." A squeak of surprise left the demon, making the doctor smirk. "You're joking?"

"I'm afraid not, mien friend." The German accent was back and Anti soaked it in; his voice was still a little deeper at the moment. "Well, I must be a good fucking lay if you came twice! ...Wait, did you just...call me 'friend'?" Sean's demon was a little lost; he's only ever had people who have some level of trust in him call him that. So...did Henrik...trust him? "And if I did?" "That means...you trust me?" Henrik laughed soothingly. "Vhat's with all ze questions, Anti?" "I-I...I didn't think that you'd trust me so quickly." Henrik held Anti's cheek in his palm, his thumb stroking the still flushed skin. "Let me put zis simply: I don't have sex with men I don't trust." Anti's heart skipped a beat, forcing his eyes away from the man before him, but not moving away from his touch. "...Thank you." "You're welcome. Now! How about I make us some hot chocolate and we finish watching this season? The next one's pretty good." Anti smiled to him, moving his slightly mused hair out of his face. "I'd like that, Henrik."


End file.
